


Right Place Right Time

by hardlyxharry, larryonmygaywardson, orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Masturbating, Niall Horan - Freeform, Smut, Speed dating au, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlyxharry/pseuds/hardlyxharry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryonmygaywardson/pseuds/larryonmygaywardson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis were 99% positive that this speed dating thing at Randall's was going to fail...until they both went on the same night. </p><p>Harry is a wedding planner and Louis is a florist and they meet at a Speed Dating Night held by a local bar and grille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete work of fiction. This has never happened in reality and this is just for fun. Nothing is meant to be taken personally or literally. This is not meant to offend anyone. Any relation to a real world situation is merely a coincidence. 
> 
> A special thanks to Megan (@lovelyprincelou) for helping me write this and for reading it and giving honest feedback. I can't wait until we get to later chapters so we can collaborate even more with this work. Also, thank you to anyone who takes their time to read this. Feel free to follow the both of us on tumblr: lovinghalo and lovelyprincelou and give us a message anytime :)

Note: This chapter is pretty short because I wasn't actually sure I was going to go through with this prompt. But then I decided that I was gonna keep going at the end of this chapter :)  
(894 words)

~~~

"Come on Harry! It's just one night! What could possibly be the worst thing that happens?" Niall shouted from the kitchen, grabbing the six pack of beer out of the refrigerator. "It could go well! Maybe you'll find-" 

"The one?" Harry said in a mocking voice with a sigh. "Niall we've tried this before and every time it never works out."

"Well that's only bec-"

"Because the guys are only interested in my dick." Niall scoffed and laughed with his mouth wide open, his face turning colors. "You know it's true! I mean sex is great and everything but I'm bored and I really just wanna find someone and kinda.. you know settle down sort of. I haven't had a real boyfriend in years and I'm almost 26."

"What the fuck do you mean 'sort of'? How can you settle down with someone 'sort of'?" Niall said, perplexed by Harry's idea. 

"I don't know. I mean I guess it would be nice to find someone who would live life with me. Still keep it fun while I'm still young but also be the only person for me really." Harry sighed, confusing himself. 

"Well then you better get your ass out to Randall's. Who knows Harry, maybe this could actually work this time!" Niall pressed. He's been so tired of Harry being alone and just having one night stands come in and out of their apartment. He wanted, needed even, Harry to be happy; that's why he kept making him go to Randall's Friday Night Speed Dating. 

Harry sighed again, knowing that this will make Niall stop bugging him for the next couple of days, "Fine, fine. But if it doesn't go well this time then I'm never going again. That's final. Their booze isn't the greatest and you should know that." 

"Fine, it's a deal. I don't know but I have a really good feeling about this time." Niall smirked, hoping he was right. 

Harry walked back to his room to finish getting ready, while Niall goes to the living room to watch whatever is on the television. Harry gazed at himself in his bathroom mirror, shaking his head and thinking this whole thing is silly. 

He stalked over to his dresser and pulled on a pair of black skinnies and paired it up with a button up pink floral shirt leaving the first four buttons open, letting just enough nipple peek through. He fixed his long shoulder length curls and finally sprayed himself with his Dolce & Gabbana Velvet-Desert Eau de Parfum, a gift he splurged on for himself last Christmas. He walked back to his full length mirror and checked himself out, shaking his head doubtfully. He then snatched his keys off the key rack, and bounded to the living room to tell Niall goodbye. 

"See ya later mate. I have some bad tasting booze to drink while I pretend to be interested in men that only want sex." Harry joked, poking Niall in his belly. 

"Hey, hey, hey! C'mon Harry, with that attitude you're not going to please anyone! Go out there and try!! If not for yourself then for me, please?" Niall asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes with his bottom lip out and quivering. 

"Whatever. You ass." Harry teased as he left. 

***

"Zayn, I've never done this before... I'm kind of nervous." Louis said, shifting on the heels of his feet, standing in his boxers with his fringe unbrushed. He glanced at Zayn for guidance because he really had no fucking clue what he's doing. 

"Well Lou, it's not like I'm asking you to marry the first guy you meet out there. All you have to do is go out there and meet some people. If you don't meet someone you like then oh well. Too bad so sad. I know you always say you aren't looking for a boyfriend, but this time I don't know, try I guess?" Zayn urged Louis. 

He's been trying to get Louis to go to one of these Speed Dating things for almost two months and now he finally got Louis to give in. 

"Oh, whatever, you only want me gone so Liam can come over and pound you into next year. Fine by me, but you better be done by the time I get home. Maybe someone will be my lucky guest and do the same to me." Louis joked, well half heartedly anyway. 

He knew Liam is coming over, and he doesn't mind because Liam's cool. He can always tell Liam's coming over because Zayn always brings out the Beviamo Moscato D'Asti. 

"Louis, just try please. If not it can always be a one night stand." Zayn said, not wanting to push too hard on Louis so he ignores him. 

"Whatever, I'll do it. Maybe then you'll quit pestering me." Louis pretended to give Zayn the evil eye, while he walked away to his room. 

He threw on some black jeans and a blue T-shirt, the gradient one that brings out his piercing blue eyes like Liam said when he got him the shirt. He fixed his fringe to perfection, in slight hope that he may as well get some ass if anything comes from this speed dating. 

He grabbed his keys and left without saying goodbye to Zayn because, well, he wouldn't hear him anyway, as Liam had just arrived.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi!! ok so for this chapter it's basically just Louis and Harry meeting for the first time and talking about themselves, as it is a speed dating thing. Mostly conversation between Harry and Louis and lots of flirting too :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to megan (lovelyprincelou on tumblr) and faith (popcornlarrie) for reading this and giving such helpful suggestions! A thank you also goes to my lovely groupchat folks who read this too, you guys are GREAT. also thanks for the kudos some of you guys left on MY FIRST CHAPTER! That is insane and thank you so much! Enjoy :)

Harry got to Randall's five minutes early and as he walked into the spacious bar and grille, he received a text from Niall:

**"Have fun ! Try and find a cute one, yeah? ;)"**

Harry smirked and responded:

_"Yeah whatever you fucker :) .. see ya later"_

Harry signed himself in to the queue for Male Speed Dating, and ruffled his hair, trying to scope out the participants, noticing a man with a blue ombré shirt and his fringe falling in his eyes. _Well hot damn, hope I get to talk to him_ , he smiled to himself. He moved up in line and was directed to a table where he was told to stay there, as the men on the other side would be switching.

***

Louis was bored out of his mind with his third speed date Kyle/Kevin, he couldn't remember. He'd been babbling on for the past two minutes about how his last boyfriend dumped him really harshly because he thought he was bland and boring. Louis laughed to himself, seeing why.

He let his eyes wander around the bar until he found a man who looked equally as bored as he did. The man was ruffling his shoulder length hair and messing with his fingers. Louis immediately was drawn to him and couldn't help himself from looking over from Kyle/Kevin to him.

Kyle/Kevin spoke for the remainder of the five minutes, not even letting Louis get more than a few words in. The timer dinged and Louis got up and said goodbye, thankful to be moving on to the next guy, the one ruffling his hair.

As he walked up to the next table, he noticed the man before him had extremely long legs, which looked practically painted on with black skinnies. His dark chocolate curls reached past his shoulders, and Louis could see the slightest bit of Harry's right nipple peeking through his shirt. Louis looked down at the table and saw his placard reading his name, **Harry**.

Harry looked up at Louis as he reached the table and smiled. _Wow he really is attractive, even up close. And what even are those cheekbones?_ he thought to himself. He held out his hand and introduced himself. "Hi! I'm Harry. Harry Styles. And you are?"

"Louis Tomlinson. Nice to meet you." Louis tried his hardest not to blush as he sat down. He fixed his fringe, smoothed his shirt, sat down and hoped Harry couldn't tell that he was nervous.

"So tell me; why are you here?" Harry asked, taking a sip of water and looking Louis straight in his blue eyes.

"I could ask you the same. I mean, look at you, you're handsome and can get anyone here." Louis replied, immediately slapping his hand over his mouth, realizing that he just told Harry he finds him attractive.

Harry chuckled and kicked at Louis' feet underneath the table, "So you think I'm cute?" Harry wiggled his eyebrows, shooting Louis a mischievous look.

Louis gave Harry a shocked smile and could feel his face growing red and hot. He laughed nervously and nodded. "Well I'm just stating a fact!" Harry threw his head back, laughing with his dimple practically big enough to fit a coin like a slot machine.

When he finally calmed down Harry said, "Anyway, tell me about yourself Louis; what do you like? What are your hobbies? What do you do for a living? Dislikes? Anything."

"Well, I like men, I guess that's why I'm here, to maybe meet someone interesting, you know?" Louis scrunched his eyebrows together, looking at Harry as he concentrated on the question.

"I get that. I've talked to at least six different men and not a single one piqued my interest." Harry agreed, nodding his head slowly. "What else do you like?"

"Um I really like football, mostly playing it with my friends, and watching reality T.V. shows. My roommate and I are both florists at the same shop and I enjoy talking to the plants and giving them a lot of care." Louis waved his hand around in the air. "We get to do parties a lot too, providing arrangements and whatnot. It's pretty cool."

Harry looked at Louis with an intense look on his face as Louis fiddled with his fingers, feeling so nervous to be talking to someone this attractive who was actually listening. "I really don't have many dislikes that I can think of. What about you? What are you like?" he said, drinking his water.

As he smiled down at the table, Harry tousled his hair. "I am a wedding planner. It's a lot of fun but also stressful especially when it's like a week before a wedding and the couple wants to change something last minute." He shrugged and smirked. "I also like dick."

Louis almost spat out his water at Harry's comment but caught himself just in time. He swallowed, which hurt at first, and laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Well there's one way to put it! Not gonna lie that was one of the first times I heard it like that! Anyway, continue, please."

Harry beamed at Louis and continued, "I, um, like to listen to music and just hang out with friends, just chill out." He looked at the timer, notifying that they only had three minutes left. "We haven't got that much time left. That's no fun."

"Well then tell me more about you, Mr. Styles. What's your favorite color, food, flower...anything you want," Louis said, swirling his straw in his cup.

"Well I am quite fond of Pantone's Colors of the Year 2016, have you seen them? Serenity and Rose Quartz; they are like a pale baby pink and slightly darker sky blue, has a bit more blue."

"I have seen the pink one yes, some of my flowers at the shop are that color. It's a nice shade," Louis replied, "I haven't seen the blue but I can imagine it."

"They're a nice mix of colors. What's your favorite color?" Harry asked, ruffling his hair.

"Definitely lavender. But more of like a paler lavender, with a pastel take on it. Hate the smell of it though, can't stand it," Louis scrunched up his nose, shaking his head at the thought. "My favorite floral scent would probably be daffodils, now that I think about it. They have a ni-" 

"Can I have your number?!" Harry blurted out, immediately looking down at his hands, pulling on his own fingers, and hating himself for asking it like that.

Louis looked at Harry with his mouth hanging open. He figured he'd be the one asking that question, unsure if Harry had actually found some interest in him. But all the doubt about it immediately vanished the second Harry asked. "Um.. Yes, yeah, sure...of course!" Louis said, "You aren't a serial killer are you?" He joked.

"Oh darn, you caught me," Harry smiled. "No I'm not a serial killer, although my clients make me think mean thoughts around wedding time." Louis laughed and took a pen that was lying on the table, scribbling his number on a napkin, along with a note.

"Looks like we're out of time Louis, only thirty seconds left," Harry mentioned, looking Louis in the eyes. 

"I suppose so. Well then, it was awesome talking with you, and I don't regret coming out here tonight anymore, thank you," Louis blushed, his cheekbones pulling his mouth into a smile and his eyes crinkling again. 

"It was definitely a pleasure Louis, I should be thanking you. I've been going to this thing for a while and never seen you before. Was gonna give up after tonight." Harry said, the timer going off. Louis stood up, pushed in his chair and left, and smiled at Harry one last time before handing him the napkin with his number on it, moving to the next person.

Harry took the napkin and unfolded it, looking at Louis' note:

**Glad I came out tonight. Thank you Harry, and please, call me whenever ;)**

**xox Louis**

The rest of the night, Louis caught himself glancing over at Harry's table, totally uninvolved with whomever he was talking to. Harry did the same as well, even making eye contact with each other and quickly looking away.

  
At 10:00, Randall's Friday Night Speed Dating was officially over, and Louis noticed some participants leaving together, _Well at least they're getting some tonight_ , he thought, finding himself a little jealous, even if it was only a one night stand. He left the building and got in his car, and found himself constantly thinking about Harry, despite having just met him.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis go back home and think about each other pretty much. Louis also jerks himself in the shower oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to megan for reading this and also sorry that I didn't post on time last week I've just been super busy and trying to get all my stuff together

As Harry walked into his apartment lobby, he found himself messing with Louis' note in his right hand. He smiled, and hummed **Hi, Hey There, Hello** by The Mowgli's, to himself while stepping into the elevator.

When he got to his door, he pulled his keys out, all the while deciding when he should call Louis.

_Maybe tomorrow? No that seems way too soon. I'll wait until Tuesday and ask him to lunch on Wednesday._ He gave himself a single nod, confirming this was his plan. He walked into the apartment and stalled over to the kitchen, preparing a glass of wine for himself.

"Soo Haz? How'd it go?" Niall asked from behind Harry with a goofy smile on his face and his arms crossed on his chest.

Harry turned around to face Niall, swirling his wine glass in his hand. "Same as usual. Bad beer and boring men." Niall's smile turned into a frown.

"Really? Again? Not one caught your interest?" His eyebrows came together in the middle, and Niall felt like he let Harry down.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it mate. Maybe I'll find 'the one' a different way." Harry said, trying his hardest to hide his smile from Niall, so he wouldn't give himself away.

Niall sighed and ran his left hand through his blonde hair, "I'm sorry Harry. I won't ask you to go to those damn speed dating things anymore, okay?" Niall looked up at Harry with his sky blue eyes. "Anyway, I'm gonna hit the hay, alright? Don't stay up too late."

"I won't, _Dad_." Harry chuckled into his wine glass as Niall shuffled to his bedroom. Harry then downed his wine and washed the glass, carefully putting it into the glass holder next to the wine cabinet.

He took Louis' note out from his pocket and read it to himself again. He smiled and went to his room, taking off everything except his black boxers and flopping himself on the bed, smiling up at the ceiling, wanting to call Louis that same night but didn't want to seem so desperate. He reached over to his night stand and grabbed the remote to his flat screen television, flicking to the Netflix app. He searched for Grease, which ended up watching him, as he had fallen asleep before Sandy met Danny at the bonfire.

***

When Louis had walked into the apartment, he could hear Liam and Zayn going at in Zayn's bedroom down the hall, their loud, low moans leaking out of the doorway and into his ears, only reminding Louis that he should've invited Harry over for the same thing. Louis shook his head and ignored the sex noises and took his clothes off as soon as he reached his room.

Louis decided that he wanted to take a shower because he smelled of stale booze and needed a good scrub. He also thought that it would be a prime opportunity to jerk off as he thought of the beautiful man he couldn't stop seeing is his mind.

\--

Louis stepped into the steaming shower, with **A Drop In The Ocean**  by Ron Pope playing in the background, and rubbed his face with his hands, letting the warm beads of water hit him all over his back as he rolled his head back and let out a soft sigh.

He lightly dragged his right hand down his body starting from his right pec towards his groin, slowly working himself up. With his left hand he did the same only starting from his neck and going even slower, teasing himself as he thought of Harry. He could feel himself getting harder and harder his groin aching more and more, drops of pre come leaking out from the tip.

He gripped his cock with his right hand and slowly starting jerking himself, stopping abruptly and starting again just to tease himself and test his patience. He thought of how he could see Harry's nipple peaking out from his shirt and let out a whine, as he slowly started pumping himself faster and faster. Louis whimpered as he pleasured himself, continuing to think about Harry and how attractive and kind he was. As he thought of this he only pumped faster and faster and suddenly shot all over the shower wall, slowing down and jerking himself through his orgasm.

Louis let out a big sigh and grabbed the shower head, rinsing himself and the come off the wall.

When he finished his shower, Louis lied down on his bed, checking his phone one last time. _Stop worrying Lou, it's not like he's gonna call the same night. Quit being ridiculous_ , he thought to himself. He slipped under his duvet on his king sized bed, thinking of the man he had such a lovely time with that evening.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just Louis at work pretty much. Nothing too interesting happened and Harry isn't present in this chapter but don't worry he will be in next week's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little boring mainly because I've been having writers block for the past week. Next week will be better though I pinky swear ;)

Louis' alarm went off at 6:00 the next morning, **Youth** by Troye Sivan blaring through the speakers, as he slapped his nightstand trying to reach his phone. He shut the alarm off and groaned as he threw the duvet off of his body. Louis sat on the edge of his bed as the memories from the night before seeped into his mind. He smirked and chuckled to himself, shaking his head slowly as he then stood up.

He dragged himself to the bathroom to get ready for work, which he shouldn't even be going to but he decided to pick up his coworker, Jamie's shift, due to an unexpected dentist appointment. Not that he didn't mind, though; he loved being around all the flowers and plants at the nursery. Zayn worked with him at the same flower shop, but since they normally had the same hours, he was still fast asleep in his room. He grabbed his Sonicare electric toothbrush off the charger and squirted a strip of toothpaste on the blue green bristles.

After the toothbrush automatically turned off after two minutes, and Louis rinsed and finished his other bathroom duties, he walked to his closet, throwing on his uniform: khakis with a light purple t-shirt that had the flower nursery's name on the left breast pocket: Fauna's Flora. It was a fairly popular flower shop, always busy with catering for parties, weddings, big events. Once he dressed himself, he walked back to the bathroom to fix his fringe and check himself one last time.

Louis went to the kitchen pulling out the box of Honey Nut Cheerios and a bowl, pouring himself a helping. He sat down at the island counter and munched away, glancing at his phone secretly wondering if Harry had called or even texted. Pushing the home button on his phone, he pulled down his notifications tab, only to see a text from work reminding him to come in for Jamie's shift. _He's probably not gonna call you anyway, he probably just asked for my number so I wouldn't feel pathetic_ , he thought to himself while he shoved another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

Once he finished, he grabbed his keys off the key hook, noticing Liam's were gone. _Probably getting ready for work too._ Louis left the apartment, closing the door behind him softly so he wouldn't wake Zayn.  
\---

"Well I just feel like red roses for a sixteenth birthday is a little too, I don't know, romantic? If that makes sense Mrs. Kemp." Louis was currently talking with a lady whose daughter was throwing a humongous sweet sixteen and was giving his opinion on the flower choice.

"I know but it's what she wants, and if we can't get those then she wants red geraniums for the centerpiece on each of the tables, do you have any of those?" Mrs. Kemp said, looking frustrated.

"Yes we do have some but we have pink ones, I can order some red ones for you and they would be here in about two weeks. Would that make it in time for the party?" Louis asked, looking for the pink ones so Mrs. Kemp could get an idea of what the geraniums would look like.

"Let me ask my daughter, Auden, she is pretty much in charge right now." She pulled out her phone and ran her hand over her face, flustered.

"No problem ma'am, take your time!" Louis chirped, looking at the geraniums and giving them a spritz of water on the petals. "Now we do have some red primula flowers, they have a yellow middle but not like a sunflower or daisy middle, they're like pansies how they have the gradient colors on the inside."

"Oh, no no no that won't do. However Auden has decided that the red geraniums would be better. How do I go about ordering those?" Mrs. Kemp inquired, pulling out her black Michael Kors wallet, ready to pay.

"Well I can do that part, ma'am just tell me how many you'd like for each table. Each arrangement is about the size about a medium sized pumpkin." Louis replied as he walked over to the stores comforter to order her flowers.

"Well there's about thirty tables, but can we make it thirty-five geraniums? Just in case." She smiled. Louis nodded, typing into the computer catalog.

"That's going to be three hundred thirty dollars, and you did receive one hundred off due to the large order." Louis looked at Mrs. Kemp with a cheerful smile plastered on his face.

"Oh my goodness! You know what, that's fine, anything for my daughter's big party." Mrs. Kemp swiped her credit card in the machine and signed her name on the pen pad. Louis grabbed the receipt as it printed and handed it to her.

"Have a nice day! I hope her party goes awesome! The flowers will be here around next Tuesday, if not, the following day, and I'll call you then, okay?"

"Yes yes thank you so much for your help!" She walked out of the flower shop with a genuine smile on her face, which Louis took pride in. He has never let a customer leave the store without a smile and it always made him feel happy knowing that he helped someone.

A few hours later, he clocked out of the flower shop. Checking his phone before he started his car, he saw the words 'Missed Call' from an unknown number at 10:00 am. Louis' chest started pounding, hoping it was Harry, as he clicked the notification, calling the number back.

"Louis!" Liam answered. "Sorry it's a new number, I just changed it! I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me and Z tonight!"

Louis breathed out a sigh, not knowing whether it was of relief or from disappointment. "Yeah of course mate! What time?"

"How about 7:30? I'll stop by at 6:00 so we can decide, alright?" Liam replied seeming really happy on the other end.

"Perfect Li, see you there," Louis smiled, hanging up the phone. He drove to his apartment complex, wondering if Harry would ever actually call.

 

 


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets a text from Harry and tells Zayn and Liam about him and Louis is so smitten. So is Harry but you know. Louis calls Harry while he and Niall are watching Netflix. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I actually kinda like this chapter a lot for some reason. Almost 300 people have read my fic so far and that is INSANE omg. And thanks to all who are so kind and left kudos thank you thank you! If you have any suggestions as to what I should do next, please feel free to leave comments or hit my tumblr (lovinghalo) up in my inbox! Enjoy!!! :)

When Louis arrived home, he tried to get Zayn to agree on something to eat, not being able pick between Chinese food delivery or pizza.

"Lou, I'm _really_ not in the mood for pizza tonight; we had it two weeks ago. I really want some chicken lo mein right now." Zayn said, sitting on the couch and throwing a pillow and Louis' face at the other end of the sofa. "Why do you and Liam _always_ want pizza, anyway? It's so overrated."

"How about this, Z? Why don't Liam and I just get pizza, while we order you Chinese? It's fair for all of us and we all get what we want, huh?" Louis said, still absentmindedly checking his phone for a call or text from Harry. Noticing there were still no new notifications, he stood up and went into the kitchen, grabbing himself a glass of water.

"Fine fine Louis, that's alright I guess. Lemme call Liam and see if he's close to our -- hey your phone buzzed, Lou! It's an unknown number," Zayn said, checking the vibrating phone on the middle couch cushion. Louis almost choked on his water, praying to the gods it was Harry. He lunged back to the couch and snatched his phone out of Zayn's hands.

"Hey, what the hell, mate?" Zayn exclaimed, furrowing his eyebrows at Louis.

"Sorry, bud. Didn't mean to hurt you. This is an emergency." Louis said typing in the passcode to his phone. He swiped right, opening his messages and, sure enough, there was a new message from an unknown number reading:

**Hey Louis! It's Harry from last night! Sorry for not calling, I was so busy with this wedding I'm planning for this couple. I hope it's okay that I texted :))**

Louis cheeks pulled his mouth into a smile. "Louis, what emergency? is everything alright?" Zayn questioned, pulling Louis back into reality, as he looked up from his phone with a goofy smile on his face.

"Oh! Uh --" Louis was interrupted by Liam coming in to their apartment. He greeted the two men with giant hug and a wet kiss on the lips for Zayn.

"What goes on lads?" Liam smiled, flopping down on the couch next to Zayn.

"Louis has an emergency. He was just about to tell me about it." Zayn said, as he snuggled up to Liam, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Are you okay, Lou? What's wrong? Nothing happened to you or your family, did it?" Liam had a worried look on his face, not sure what was going on. Louis loved that the two men cared so deeply for him, but laughed because they were so confused as to what was happening.

Liam and Zayn gave each other a confused look, shaking their heads. "Well it's not exactly and emergency, lads, sorry for worrying you! No, it's just, well, you know how I went to Randall's last night?" Louis reassured, his cheeks pulling into another smile, with his eyes crinkling at the corners.

Zayn gasps, "Louis!!! Did you meet someone?!" He practically jumped at Louis from the sofa. Liam's eyes grew wide and his mouth formed and 'O' with surprise, letting a little sarcastic scoff out.

"Louis, you have to tell us everything now! What happened?!" Liam badgered, poking Louis with the TV remote.

"Fine, fine! So I was sitting with this guy who was so utterly bland and boring and I was just looking around while he was rambling on about God knows what, and I saw this super hot guy at the next table that I'd be going to after the bell. And I mean _hot_. Like long shoulderish length chocolate brown waves of hair, long legs, gorgeous green eyes, and he was wearing just the sexiest shirt I've ever seen. A floral shirt with it unbuttoned just to show his nipple and his tan pecs. Basically a real life hot Tarzan." Louis smiled the whole time telling them this because he really had an amazing time.

"Anyway so we start talking once I switch tables, and at the beginning, I literally blurt out that he is super hot and can get anyone in the bar. After that we talked about what we did for a living, what we liked and -- Oh my God, he just says 'I like dick,' plain out of the blue like that. So afterwards, toward the end of our ringer, he asks for my number, which I gave him because he is one sexy motherfucker and he's nice and actually listened to me." Louis felt out of breath as he finished his mini rant about Harry. Zayn and Liam just looked at Louis with their jaws hung open from pure shock.

"Louis William Tommo. I hate to say this but, I told you so! I knew this Speed Dating thing was gonna work out! And now look, you got yourself a nice sounding lad!" Zayn stated, looking at his nails confidently, as if he had just gotten them manicured at the nail spa. "And was that a text from him, hmm?" Zayn raised his eyebrows repeatedly at Louis while fluttering his eyelashes.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it was. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to call him. Sorry, Li, gonna have to do a raincheck on that dinner tonight, mate!" Louis ran to his bedroom and shut his door tight as he pressed Harry's number.

***

Harry was sitting on the love-seat in the living room next to Niall watching _Parks and Recreation_ , when he felt his phone vibrate repeatedly, indicating an incoming phone call. Niall looked at Harry as he turned red and tapped the 'Answer' button.

"Hello?" Harry looked back at Niall, standing up as he went to the other side of the living room. Niall didn't keep his eyes off of Harry, watching him as he talked on the phone. "Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't call and texted instead, and for calling so soon. I told myself I'd call you in a few days, but I guess that didn't work." Harry laughed nervously, as he ran his hand through his hair. "How are you? I'm fine thanks, yeah. Hey, um, I was just, ahem, wondering if you maybe wanted to do lunch or something this Wednesday?" Harry paused, running to the kitchen to grab the notepad and pen magnetized to the refrigerator.

"At Crispino's, the Puerto Rican place, right? And what time would be okay? One o'clock? Yes that's absolutely perfect! I'll see you there, Louis, thank you! Good night." Harry smiled and hung up the phone.

"Harold, what was that about, huh? Is it another wedding planning date?" Niall stood up, walking to the kitchen to Harry.

Harry turned to Niall, "Hmm?" a goofy smile on his face. Niall raised his left brow in suspicion, until all the gears in his head clicked, as he connected the dots.

"You _did_ meet someone last night, didn't you?" Niall laughed, lightly punching Harry's right shoulder. "Well, what's he like? You called so early, you know? You're lucky you're going out with him Wednesday!"

Harry's cheeks lifted and turned red, and he looked down at his feet. Ruffling his hair again, he looked back up at Niall, "Uh, yeah, I did meet someone. Louis Tomlinson. He's a florist and he is beyond attractive. He's really nice, and his cheekbones, _my god_ , they look like they were personally chiseled by God himself, I swear."

"Someone is a smitten lad, eh? And you're going to Crispino's, yeah?" Niall asked, walking to the refrigerator, starting to make himself a sandwich.

"I am _not_ smitten! I am just attracted to him, Niall. I pinky promise I'll keep you updated on everything we do, though, alright?" Harry held out his pinky finger.

"Um, no, thanks, I don't wanna know how great the sex is, thank you very much." Niall scoffed, taking a bite from his ham and provolone sandwich. Harry threw his head back into a throaty laugh, shoving Niall's left shoulder as the two went back to the living room to finish their Netflix marathon of Parks and Recreation.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis talking to their respective roommates about their upcoming date :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so i'm sorry that i almost abandoned this work :( i've just been extremely busy and TBH i sorta forgot about this because i had major writers block...BUT i'm back and i'm seriously gonna try to keep updating this and keep writing!! ((also i changed my  
> tumblr url to: larrieokay just so you know)) anyway i hope you all enjoy this chapter!!! ;)

  
Over the course of the next few days, Louis and Harry hadn't texted or called much, other than the occasional, " ** _Are we still on for Wednesday?_** " Louis decided to make the first move on Tuesday night, the day before their lunch date.

_I was thinking maybe after lunch we could go catch a movie or something. Would you be down for that? :))_

Louis typed the text and smiled nervously at himself, shaking his head because of how dumb he felt. As soon as he pressed  
the blue 'send' button, the three dots from Harry popped up, almost as if he were waiting for Louis to message him.

**Yes of course I would! What movie would you like to see? :) xx**

Louis heart jumped inside his throat as he read the message. _He sent x's!! Oh my god what do I do now? Should I send them back? Or maybe it was a typo?_ Louis had a million questions bumping around in his brain, and he felt silly reading too much into Harry's text. He cautiously responded:

_I was thinking Deadpool maybe? I heard it was a good one! x_

Louis decided to play it safe and send one x at the end of his text just so he would seem flirty, too. Almost immediately, Louis' phone buzzed:

**Yes! I've been meaning to watch that but have been too busy! I can't wait to hang out with you! ;)**

Louis inhaled sharply, and decided to start an actual conversation with Harry, even though he was almost sweating from the nervousness.

***

"Harry, would you put down the phone for 15 minutes and just eat dinner? I actually cooked for once and now you won't even pay attention!" Niall laughed jealously, poking his steak with his fork.

Harry looked up, returning to reality. He'd been texting Louis almost all day, and was just waiting for the day to be over so he could finally meet the man at lunch who's been taking up his mind. "Sorry Niall. It's just that I've been texting Louis all day!" Harry picked up his knife and cut into the medium rare steak Niall'd prepared, thanking him with his eyes.

"Someone's in puppy love aren't they? Oh my gosh!" Niall exclaimed, with a sarcastic tone, "What if he's — the one!" He fluttered his eyelashes at Harry, forming an O with his mouth and covering it with his right hand.

"Whatever, Niall! It's not like we're going to get married or anything. We just met! Nothing serious could possibly happen after one lunch date and movie!" Harry smiled shyly, swirling his fork around his plate.

"A movie? I thought you guys were just going to lunch?" Niall inquired, with his brow furrowed.

"Yeah, we're going to see Deadpool Crispino's. I'd ask you to join, but it is a date." Harry said apologetically.

"And that's it? You're not doing anything after that? Like, well, you know," Niall suggested with his eyebrows practically jumping off of his face.

Harry threw his head back and laughed, his face turning a light pink from embarrassment. "I don't know! What happens will happen! Don't worry I'll tell you all the details if we do; I know you like it," Harry smirked, pretending to flirt with Niall.

"Well, I've just decided that dinner is over. I have to go watch some **_Parks and Rec_**." Niall chuckled and turned away, his face red.

 

 

 


End file.
